lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Superhumans
History Slightly less than 5 billion years ago, the hyper-advanced alien race known as the [[Rohaz]] created the home solar system of humanity through [[Project Creation]], where they created the planets using a massive number of advanced AI robotics probes to gather the required materials from around the local galactic region. During a civil war spanning hundreds of millions of years, invading Rohaz forces destroyed a huge number of organic subjects leaving Earth to develop independently around 65 million years ago. In 17,200 BC the use of a the [[Menton]] superweapon wiped out nearly the entire Rohaz species. The only the survivors were those that were stationed on a orbital station above Earth. A special genetic defense array deployed by the space station to protect the planet's subjects also protected the Rohaz from the effects of the weapon. At this point, primitive humans had already been developing on Earth for some time. The surviving Rohaz believed the primitive species to have been unaffected by the energy wave sent out by the weapon, but they were quite wrong. Humanity, as a sentient species, would have remained in its current highly unevolved state for over a billion years before it began to even begin to reach the levels of evolution that the Rohaz had reached. But, the special energy released by the menton caused a near immediate mutation in the physiologies of the human species. The means by which the Rohaz had developed their supernatural powers was from a mysterious universal force known as [[Genesis]]. Genesis is the ultimate source of all creation in the universe, allowing anything imaginable to be created from nothing. While Genesis normally operates as a fundamental part of the universe itself, completely undetectable by the beings inhabiting it, the Rohaz had reached a state of hyper-evolution in which their minds and bodies could subconsciously manipulate Genesis to perform seemingly impossible feats (aka "superpowers"). Humans, in their primitive state of evolution, did not yet have any significant connection to Genesis. When the energy wave of the Menton weapon made contact with the humans in 17,199 BC something was ignited within them. Though it wouldn't show its effects for thousands of years, humans now had the potential to form a significant connection to Genesis. Dormant After the Menton Event humans, and all humans since, have had a small connection to [[Genesis]], the immensely powerful universal force of creation. This small connection is so minute, however, that it has no detectable effects on humans or their capabilities. This is because the part of the human physiology that would manipulate their new connection to Genesis is dormant. This dormant part varies greatly from person to person depending on their genetics, but it remains in its dormant state until some sort of outside condition triggers its awakening. Trigger Events The events that trigger the awakening of superhuman genetics seem to vary greatly from one another, as the underlying cause for the triggering is still unknown. XtremEvan and the Originals On December 9, 2101 XtremEvan, one of the [[Osykans]], was in open combat for the first time against the enemy military combatants of Penumbra during the events of [[World War 3]]. Desperate to stop the seemingly unstoppable Osykans, Penumbra unleashed an orbital positron weapon attack directly upon XtremEvan. The positron weaponry had a negative reaction with XtremEvan's energy manipulation abilities, and triggered a massive explosion that resulted in the death of 40 million people. Unknown to people at the time, XtremEvan's explosion released a a flood of strange energy that surrounded the planet and stimulated the dormant part of the humans exposed to it. Not all of the exposed humans were awakened (only about 12%, and many of those only noticed insignificant changes), and the vast majority remained entirely uneffected. The Demithians [[Demith]], a heavily colonized planet in the [[LGA System]], sets itself apart from other planets in the LGA system because of it's unique core. The [[Rohaz]] that had once lived on the planet had built a generator into the planet's core that made use of the movement and heat of the planet's molten mantle to generate a massive amount of energy. Generator's such as this were soon rendered obsolete by the Rohaz-Mentis, but its effects would be felt by the humans that would become the inhabitants of the planet millions of years after the generator's creation. While the humans that would later inhabit the planet would make use of the massive amounts of energy supplied by the core generator, they were not aware that the generator itself was in fact releasing large amounts of energy radiation similar to the energy released in XtremEvan's explosion during [[World War 3]]. This caused the 1.3 billion people of Demith to have an astonishing 32% rate of superhuman development (the average for the rest of the LGA sector is less than 2%) Alternative Triggers While the vast majority of superhumans are born as a result of XtremEvan's explosion, and the Demithian core. There are instances where other events have triggered peoples' dormant superhuman powers to awaken. An example of this is [[Roy|Roy Colfer]], where being caught in the opening of a closing inter-dimensional portal triggered his dormant powers to awaken. Nature and Quantity of Superhumans Classifications Alpha Delta Gamma Omega=